Snake and Wolf: Prophecy Bound
by Saerry Snape
Summary: {HERE AT LAST!!!} The gang's all back and its the trio's seventh year at Hogwarts. But there is a prophecy that involves the Snape family. And there is someone who wants to make sure that prophecy is fulfilled...
1. Prologue - Of Pink Hair and Memories not...

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own Saerry, the twins, Aeyr's, the Serpent, the Hydra, Ron's girlfriend Amara Binks, the portraits, and Arx Serpens.  Everything else belongs to JKR.  Though I would **really** like to own Sevi…_

_* * *_

Twin wolfing's born under crescent light 

_Born of wizard kindred with wolf's on their right_

Kin to Serpens and Fornax 

_With the Dragon linked to them_

_They shall bring down the heavens_

_And break apart the earth_

_If darkness lays a hold_

_Upon their souls at birth_

_Two years may pass_

_Before they are free_

_Of darkness shadow_

_And live, as they will be_

_ * * *_

"HAROLD JAMES SNAPE!"

"WHAT?!"

"GET DOWN HERE!  _NOW!_"

Harry stormed down the stairs, eyes flashing.  He charged into the library where his father stood impatiently tapping his foot, arms crossed across his chest.  Instantly Harry's scowl vanished and he began to laugh.  Severus' scowl deepened and he growled something about laughing seventeen-year-old's and toads.

The reason for Harry's laughter?

Why, Severus' hair was a lovely shade of magenta and his eyes a bright periwinkle blue.

Severus growled, "You fix this now."

"Me?" said Harry incredulously.  "I didn't do that!"

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Harry shrugged and Severus bellowed, "DRACO!"

"OI!"

"LIBRARY!  NOW!"

The blond appeared in the doorway a second later, his reaction exactly the same as Harry's.

"Oh, Merlin, who did that to you?"

"You didn't do it either?" asked Harry.

"Nope.  Though I'd love to congratulate who did."

A vein in Severus' forehead throbbed as he glared at the two of them and Draco decided to hide behind Harry.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding behind you incase he starts hurling spells."

"Oh, how bloody brilliant you are."

Severus glared at the two of them for a moment longer than snarled, "If you two didn't do this then WHO DID?!"

"Sev, do you…  oh, my."  Saerry walked into the library, Deirdre perched in the crook of her arm, and froze, staring at her brother.  She bit her lip to keep from laughing but couldn't keep it out of her voice or dark eyes.

"Sev, why do you have magenta hair?"

Severus growled in reply and Saerry looked to her nephew and adopted nephew while Deirdre poked out her tongue at Draco.

"Neither of you did it?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"And I didn't do it."

"Definitely not," said Harry.

"Why on earth would you?" added Draco.

"So," said Saerry, ignoring them, "who DID do it?"

Severus growled, "We had better find out who before we go back to the school tomorrow."

Harry suddenly clapped his hands together and said, "Well, now that we've got things settled here, I'll just be off."  He turned and started back upstairs to his room, Saerry's voice calling after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm Flooing over to Arx Serpens to talk to Anderius."

"Is it _that_ interesting to talk to a portrait?" asked Draco as he exited the library.

Harry paused on the stairs and turned to look down at the blond Slytherin.  He said, "Yes, it is, brother."

"Oh, well, then be off.  It'll be fun to have the house to myself."

"You won't have the house to yourself."

"I know.  I'm just trying to fool myself into it.  Although next year I'll be living in Malfoy Manor."

"Aw, leaving us so soon?"

Draco smirked and started up the stairs towards Harry.

"What are you talking about?  You're the one who's planning to move into Arx Serpens."

"I think Dad wants it first."

"Oooo.  Battle."

Harry rolled his eyes and went into his room, picking up the knapsack on the bed and grabbing the Seeker from the corner it was propped up in.  As he came back out onto the landing, Draco asked, "What exactly do you do over there?"

"Talk to Anderius and the other portraits mainly.  Sometimes I wander about the castle."

"Dungeons, too?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.  His hair moved and Draco could see the pale scar standing out on the other boy's temple.

"No.  I don't go down there."

"Did something happen down there?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," said Draco.  "See you later then?"

"For dinner."

"Where else?"

Harry smirked and shouldered his knapsack before heading back downstairs and into the library, which was empty now except for Saeln snoozing in one of the chair.

"Saeln," hissed Harry.

The Aeyr blinked and opened his gleaming eyes, flicking his tongue out at Harry.

"Yesss, Harry?"

"I'm going to Arx Serpens.  Want to come with me?"

"I am afraid not.  Sssaerry asssked me to sssearch for Conall."

Harry smirked and said, "He's wandering about again?"

"What elssse doess the boy do?" asked the Aeyr.  "Where isss Fawkesss?  I thought he would go with you."

"Far as I can tell, Fawkes is in the Owlery."

A bright flame appeared on top of one of the bookshelves and the phoenix swooped down to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Then again, I could be wrong."

Saeln laughed and Harry batted him playfully with the handle of the Seeker before walking over to the fireplace.  He took down the jar of Floo powder and threw a pinch of it into the empty fireplace.  Instantly green flames erupted and Harry turned to Fawkes.

"Are you Flooing or flying?"

Fawkes fluffed up his feathers and glared at Harry before disappearing from his shoulder.  Harry sighed and shouldered his knapsack again.

"Guess that answers my question."

He hissed a goodbye over his shoulder at Saeln then stepped into the flames, yelling out, "Arx Serpens!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I _hate_ Floo travel."

"Harry?  Is that you?"

Harry stood up from the stone floor of Arx Serpens, unconsciously performing a Scouring Charm on his clothes.

"Yes, Anderius.  Its me."

"Well, come in here, boy.  I haven't seen you in a month."

Harry picked up his knapsack and walked into the chamber off the main hall where the portraits of his ancestors hung from the walls.  Another wall was lined with bookshelves and at the other side was the large throne made of the strange blue-black crystal shot through with veins of silver.  Harry still had no idea what type of crystal it was and he had no want to know.  He stayed as far away from the chair as he could when he visited the ancient castle and had sworn to Anderius the first day he had returned since they had left it the year before that he was going to get rid of the throne.  The memory of Salazar Slytherin sitting in the chair after he had led him to the castle was still fresh in his mind.

Harry shook his head and looked at the tapestry behind the throne, which was of the Snape/Slytherin crest.  He tossed his knapsack into one of the chairs sitting in the center of the room and flopped down on the couch.  Anderius peered at him from his painting and said, "You look tired."

"I feel tired, Derius."

"It is your seventh year this year, isn't it, dear?" asked Aerie.

"Mmm-hmmm," said Harry, closing his eyes.  Fawkes suddenly flew into the room and landed on the back of the couch along with a minute owl that hooted loudly as it flew around the room.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" asked Alexander Snape, looking up from his book.

"A very good question," said Severus I.

Harry opened one eye and glared at the owl.  He held out one hand and Summoned the owl to it.

"Hello, Pig."

Pigwidgeon hooted happily and Harry shook his head, untying the letter from the owl's leg before releasing him again.  The minute owl began to fly about the room again, earning glares from the majority of the paintings.  Sadiron eyed the owl for a moment then looked back at Harry, inching over into Anderius' frame.

"Who's it from?"

"Ron," replied Harry.

_Harry,_

_How are you, mate?  Good?  **How are the twins?**  Gin, gimme the quill.  Anyway, I was wondering if you could come over and stay the last two weeks with us.  Gin and me are going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron.  Herm says she's going to be there too.  **Tell Draco to come to.**  MALFOY?  **Ron.**  Fine, fine.  Can't believe my sister is going out with Malfoy.  **RON!  I'm going to tell Amara!**  Your evil.  **I learned from the best.**  Nuts.  My sister has gone nuts._

_Anyway, see you then if you can come.  If you can't, see you at school.  LAST YEAR!_

_Ron **and Ginny**_

****

Harry smiled and said, "I correct myself.  Its from Ron and Ginny."

"As your smiling it must be good," remarked Amalia."

"Yeah."

"What's it say?" asked Lucas.

"Ron wants me to come to the Leaky Cauldron two weeks before school starts back."

Anderius frowned and asked, "Aren't you all heading back to the school tomorrow?"

"Yeah.  That's why I came today."

"Ahhh.  Anything else?"

"Gin wants Draco to come.  Ron's calling her nuts."

Anderius snorted while Aerie sighed and dreamily said, "Ah, young love."  She then turned to Harry and asked, "Is Miss Granger going to be there?"

Harry nodded, smiling at the thought of seeing Hermione again.

Lucas suddenly yelled, "You can do it!"

Sheyne Snape stormed over to her younger brother's frame and slapped him upside the head, snapping, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Lucas!"

Lucas rubbed the back of his head and mumbled, "Ow."

"I'll make you say 'ow' for real if you make another comment like that."

Harry chuckled and folded the letter then tucked it into his pocket.

"You are in a better mood now, I presume?" said Anderius.

Harry smiled at his ancestor and closed his eyes in content.

"Yes, Derius.  I am in a _much_ better mood now."

_Da da da!  Prologue for Prophecy Bound!  **Took you long enough.**  Me?  ME!?  YOU'RE my muse.  YOUR supposed to give me ideas.  **Hey, PB was Saer's thing.  I've got NM.  Turning the blame on me, aye?  You can bet your life on it.**  *sigh*  Nevermind you two.  Anyway, kudos to the Waterboy for the quote.  I am certain everyone knows which one I'm talking about?  If you don't and you've seen the movie and read this chapter really well, SHAME ON YE!!  **Shame!**  Shut up, Atra._

_Anyway, that's it.  There is no more here.  Now click that liiiiittle button at the bottom left of your screen.  Yes.  You see it?  Click it.  REVIEW!!  *rattles a tin cup*_


	2. Chapter 1 - Of Blue Eyes and Fire Travel

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own Saerry, the twins, Aeyr's, the Serpent, the Hydra, Ron's girlfriend Amara Binks, the portraits, and Arx Serpens.  Everything else belongs to JKR.  Though I would **really** like to own Sevi…_

Severus took a step up onto the stairs and yelled, "Are you two packed?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, Dad!"

"Then get down here!"

Harry strode out of his room, his trunk floating behind him as he walked down the stairs.  Draco followed a few moments later, dragging his own trunk.  He glared at Harry and growled, "Show off."

Harry smiled in response and waved a hand at Draco's trunk, which floated up into the air.

"Better?"

"Bloody show boat."

Severus shook his head and chuckled.  Harry beamed at his father and said, "Your hair finally turn back to normal?"

Draco blinked and stared down the stares at his adopted father, whose hair had returned to black.  His eyes, however, were still periwinkle blue.

"His _hair_ did you mean.  His eyes on the other hand…"

Harry slapped his hand over Draco's mouth and asked, "Ever find out who did it?"

Severus nodded while Draco glared at Harry.

"Conall.  The scamp decided to play a trick on his uncle."

Harry laughed while Draco shoved his hand away from his mouth, scowling.

"That doesn't bode well."

"No, it certainly doesn't," grumbled Severus.  He then sighed and asked, "Are you two coming to Hogwarts with us or heading on our to the Cauldron?"

"Cauldron," replied Draco and Harry in unison.

"Ah.  Well, tell Miss Granger I expect her to fulfill her Head Girl duties _very_ well.  Else I might decide to give the privilege to Pansy Parkinson."  Severus said this with a smirk, causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh, she'll _love_ hearing that!"

Draco frowned and asked, "Whose Head Boy?"

Severus nodded at Harry and replied, "You're looking at him."

"_Harry?_  Won't people think that your playing favorites?"

Harry chuckled and slung an arm about his adopted brother's shoulders.  He said, "Draco, Draco, Draco…  Haven't you learned yet that our family doesn't give a damn what people think of us?"

"Harry," growled Severus.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I know.  Don't curse.  Sheesh.  When will I get to say what I want?"

"When you move out."

"Like that'll ever happen," muttered Draco.  Harry cuffed him on the shoulder then headed down the stairs and into the library.  Draco followed, rubbing his shoulder.

"So you two are off?" asked Saerry from where she sat on the couch, Deirdre asleep at her hip and Conall bouncing on her knee.  The little boy giggled and cried, "Hawwy!  Hawwy!  Dwco!  Dwco!"

Harry smiled and picked up his two-year-old cousin.

"Hiya, Con."

"Hawwy!  Hawwy!"

Draco chuckled and said mockingly, "Hawwy, Hawwy."

"Shut up," growled Harry, scowling.

Conall cried, "Ba Dwco!" and grabbed a lock of the seventeen-year-old's blond hair, which he had grown out to his shoulders.  The little boy gave it a great tug and Draco yelped in pain.

"Ow!"

"Ba Dwco!"

Harry and Saerry laughed at him and Severus, who had just entered the library, said, "That's what you get, Draco."

Draco scowled and rubbed at his scalp, grumbling incoherently.  Harry smirked at him, earning a cuff on the shoulder, then handed the bouncing Conall back to Saerry.  She smiled and said, "I'll see you two in two weeks."

"Maybe not Harry here," growled Draco, scowling at the other boy.  Harry beamed innocently and cast a hazy illusion of a halo above his head.  Saerry snorted with laughter while Draco frowned at the halo.

"As if anyone would believe that."

Harry grinned and said, "You wouldn't believe how many would."

"Liar."

"Lie?  Me?  Never!"

"Liar."

"Jerk."

"Arse."

"Arse_hole_."

"Liar."

"You need new material."

"Sod off."

"Arse."

"Jerk."

"Arse."

"Jerk."

"_Arse._

"_Jerk._"

"_Arsehole._"

"_Bas…_"

"_Not_," cried Saerry sternly, "in front of the impressionable minds, thank you."

Draco and Harry looked at her sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry, Saerry."

The werewolf snorted and gave them a stern look reminiscent of McGonagall while Severus chuckled in the background.

"I guess we'll be off then," sighed Draco.

"Yes," said Harry.  "Lots to do."

"Shops to raid."

"Things to buy."

"Things to do."

"More things to do."

"Weasel's to annoy."

"_Ferret's_ to annoy."

"Just tons..."

"...and tons..."

"...to do," finished both boys.

"_Just go!_" yelled Severus and Saerry.

"_Fine!_" yelled Draco and Harry in response, grinning.  Severus shook his head while Saerry chortled, Conall giggling in her lap.  Draco shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, while Harry busied himself with the jar of Floo powder.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry disappeared in a swirl of green flames and Draco whirled, crying, "Oi!  Wait for me, ye bloody blaggard!"

A moment later they both were gone and the manor fell quiet.  Severus looked at Saerry and sighed.

"Silence at last."

"Not for long."

"Hush, little sister.  I want to enjoy it."

Saerry snorted but remained quiet.

* * * * * * * * * * *

_Thud.  Thud.  Squawk!_

Harry fell out of the fireplace, followed by his trunk and the phoenix he had not known was following him.  Fawkes shot across the pub and landed on the bar.  Tom poked at the bird then looked at Harry, who smiled sheepishly before rising to his feet.

Only to be thrown to the floor again when Draco came through and ran head-on into him.

"_Ooomphf!_"

"Hello there," said Draco good-naturedly to Tom as he sat on Harry's back.  Harry growled and reached a hand up behind him to grab a handful of Draco's robes.  He shoved the other boy off of him with a "_Geroff you!_"

Fawkes made a grumpy sounding chirp and Harry looked at the phoenix.

"What?"

Fawkes fluffed up his soot-covered feathers and Harry sighed before looking at Tom.

"Hello, Tom."

"Harry," said the man, grinning toothlessly at him.  "Will you two be staying?"

"Till school starts," said Draco, brushing soot off his jeans.

Harry nodded then said, "We need two rooms.  Our friends are coming."

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger?"

The two boys blinked and Tom grinned at them.  Draco opened his mouth to ask a question and Tom said, "They're already here and in their rooms.  The two of you are in room 7 with Mr. Weasley and the ladies are in room 13 across the hall."

Harry picked up his trunk and said, "Thanks, Tom," before heading for the stairs.  Fawkes warbled and he held out his arm.

"Come here you."

The phoenix warbled again and flew to the seventeen-year-old he had chosen as his master.  Harry let the phoenix settle on his arm then headed up the stairs, his trunk thumping against the steps.  Draco nodded at Tom before picking up his trunk and following.

Chapter 222222222222!!!  AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  ^_^  Ron, Ginny, and Hermione enter next chapter.

_Question, should Amara be at the Cauldron?  That's Ron's girlfriend if some of you do not remember her from Trials and Tribulation._


End file.
